Plus One
by sharp039
Summary: At the school dance, Rose feels the effects of being alone. That is, until her favourite Russian mentor comes to see her. Small one shot, lots of Rose/Dimitri


Rose sighed and tugged at her dress for the third time in as many minutes. Looking in the mirror, she was unsatisfied with what she saw, knowing that a final touch was needed for the outfit to be complete. Glancing at her watch, she knew all she had time for now was a quick sweep of mascara and lipgloss. She took a final look at herself, before grabbing her keys and rushing out of her room, already late. She internally shrugged and thought how there's nothing wrong with being fashionably late.

Before she could reach the hall, the realisation of her definite loneliness for this night hit her. She knew that Lissa and Christian would be together, and really there was no one else left who she could talk to. While she could normally brush these feelings off, a dull ache settled in her chest at knowing that all night she would have to be stuck with Lissa and Christian talking about how many children they were going to have, or whatever. While she was grateful for them including her as much as they could, and truly did like Christian, she wished that they would quit being so _in love_ all the time. A lump formed in her throat and she blinked, surprised at the emotion threatening to overcome her. Today was meant to be going down as one of the greatest times in her teenage life, so why did she feel like running and hiding in her room?

Rose inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, after which she put on her well known Hathaway smile and sauntered down the hall, ready to face the scrutiny she no doubt would be put under for being so late. Just as she was about to open the double doors leading to the grand room, she spotted a single red rose to the side, looking lost in the deep red threadbare carpet. Confused, Rose warily looked around to find the source of the fallen flower, but saw nothing or no one. She left it in its place, looking forlorn, and walked into the room where the dance was being held. Just as she had expected, all heads swivelled in her direction, watching her journey to the closest table to the front, where Lissa and Christian were already waiting for her.

Seeing them together sent another pang through Rose's chest. They were the perfect contrast, with Christian in his dark suit to match his hair, and Lissa looking angelic in her white shift dress, her hair illuminated like a halo around her.

"Damn, Hathaway. Do you own a watch?" Christian teased, looking happy that she had finally made it.

"Oh, you know me." Rose replied. "Couldn't be on time to save my life."

"Which is worrying, you know, considering you're a guardian and all." Christian smirked.

Before Rose could finish her very rude sentence, Lissa interjected with, "Well, I'm glad you finally made it. You could never miss today!"

Rose smiled gently at her friend and squeezed her hand. "You know I'd be here, no matter what."

Lissa smiled brightly before turning to look at Christian, eyes full of such love that Rose felt as if she was intruding on a personal moment, having to look away. It was the bi-annual dance, with everyone dressed in their finest clothes, ready to impress whoever the objects of their affections were. To miss it was considered a sin, with two years worth of gossip being created on this one night.

Before long, the music became gradually louder, an invitation for all to join the dance floor. Lissa giggled and grabbed both Rose and Christian's hand, making them all dance together. Rose smiled and happily joined in, always ready to please Lissa, but also genuinely enjoying herself. Soon enough, the earlier bout of sadness dissolved, hidden away in the moment of friendship and laughter.

Soon enough, the music slowed down and morphed into a gentle, preening song, clearly designed for couples to sway in each others arms. Rose left shortly, feeling awkward enough being the only one dancing with another couple rather than a boy of her own. She found their original table and sat down at her seat, noticing something that was not there on the table first. It was another red rose, perfectly formed, each petal as vivid a colour as the last. She frowned to herself, wondering who on Earth was dropping roses everywhere, before she heard a soft voice behind her, making her jump.

"Roza."

She turned around, her eyes immediately finding a familiar pair of kind, brown eyes. "Dimitri." she breathed, unable to speak louder.

He took her in fully, eyes roving up and down her body before finally settling on her face. "You look... you look beautiful. I hope you liked my roses, for my Rose." he said, softly, as if in awe.

Rose blushed profusely and muttered a shy, 'Thank you. It was very thoughtful of you." before gathering her wits about her and adding, "Not looking so bad yourself, comrade."

Dimitri's mouth turned up slightly at the ends, a small hint of a smile, but she knew her compliment meant more to him than he would show. There were many people around, and they both knew they had to be careful about what others saw.

The slow song transitioned into another, and Dimitri offered his hand to Rose. Automatically, she took it and stood up, with a questioning look in her eyes.

"Care to dance?" he asked her, still holding her hand.

"Are you sure? I mean, wouldn't that be too... suspicious?"

He laughed a deep, throaty chuckle and looked at her with such love, her chest tightened, but this time in a pleasant way. "It's just a mentor dancing with his favourite student. And besides, you look too good to waste by sitting at this table all alone. Let me show you off."

Inside, Rose was delighted with these praises from him, but said, "Careful, comrade. Anyone might think you had a crush on me or something. I mean, not that anyone would blame you."

This time, he laughed in earnest, throwing his head back while still grasping her hand. He led her to the dance floor without another word, ignoring the looks from other students, content to be with her, for just a little moment.

He wound his hands around her small waist, his big hands easily spanning it, and she reached up and linked her fingers behind his neck. "See?", he said with a small smile. "Perfectly innocent."

Rose smiled and leant her head on his broad chest. All feelings of loneliness were gone now, and she breathed in his scent, knowing a moment like this would never come again. As they rocked side to side in time with the music, she replied, "Yes. Perfect."

* * *

Thank you for reading, and don't forget to review and check out my other stories!


End file.
